


Surprise Visit

by Daseaus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hangover, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daseaus/pseuds/Daseaus
Summary: It's your birthday, and you forgot but the demons didn't. After a surprise visit, you cram the seven lords of hell into your apartment back in the human world. You're happy to see them, but dang is it a tight fit.One general chapter, then seven endings with each brother.Ratting and tags vary per chapter.Multi-endingGender-neutral pronounsReader/Everyone
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 138





	1. Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be a quick fluffy MC x everyone fic, then it switched to MC x Lucifer with some angst that was waaay longer than I intended.
> 
> Then I decided to split it into a choose your own ending style. The first chapter will be shared, but the next chapters will each have a different ending for each brother. I don’t know if I have the willpower or strength to write the all brothers so don’t expect much from me.
> 
> This was written before season 2 ended.

Your D.D.D. rings and you struggle with the grocery bags, shifting them to one hand while you use the other to grab it from your pockets. The bags shift and the device slips from your coat tumbling to the hard concrete. 

“Shit.”

It better be not broken. From what you've seen, technology in Devildom doesn't seem much different from that in the human world, but you don't know a repair shop here would be able to fix it. It wasn't a risk you want to take–it, after all, was the only method of communication you have with the brothers.

Crouching down, you reach for the device but a pair of neatly manicured hands with nails, painted blue and pink, beats you to it.

“Darling, you need to be more careful!” a familiar voice said, grabbing your hand and placing the device in your open palm.

“Thanks Asmo,” you said, turning the phone over and feeling relief when you confirm there are no cracks over the screen.

Wait...

“ASMO?!” 

It is indeed Asmodeus, standing on the pavement outside of the grocery store, sun illuminating his blonde hair in a way you never could see in Devildom. 

The shock has you loosening your grip on the D.D.D. enough for it to fall from your hands again. 

Asmo elegantly snaps up your device mid fall, saving it from the cruel concrete. “I know I'm stunning, but you really do need to be more careful. If this breaks, how else am I supposed to send you photos?”

That's Asmo alright, in front of you in all his glory.

“Asmo, what are you doing here? How did you get here?” The shock is fading and you begin to grin. It's been far too long since you've seen him.

“What do you mean? We're here to visit you of course! We've been planning this all week, and–” The confused look on your face must have made him connect the dots.

“Mammon–that idiot!” Asmo shouts, brows furrowed, “I should have known that no-good lowlife couldn't even do the most basic task. But that's not important, what's most important is that I finally get to see you.” 

Asmo cups your face with both hands, stroking the sides of your face with his thumbs. “I missed you so much! You must have missed me too right?”

His energy is infectious, and if it weren't for the bags in your hands, you would have brought him into a big hug. “”Of course I did,” you said. You missed all of the brothers. Ever since you left Devildom things have been quieter.

Asmo leans in closer, as if to kiss you but someone wrestles their arms between you two, pushing you apart.

“Oi, don't ya think ya are getting a lil' too close?” 

“Mammon!” you shouted, ignoring the bags of groceries and pulling both into a hug with Mammon sandwiched in the middle – bags still dangling from your hands.

Mammon, flounders, unsure of what to do with his arms. “I don't mind hugging ya, but why does Asmo have to be a part of it?”

“If it bothers you so much, then you can leave.” Asmo tries to shove Mammon away with a glare. “I rather not touch a low-life like you anyway. I can't believe you forgot to tell them we were coming. That was the easiest job.” 

“Uhh...” Mammon, blinks. “Oh right, I was supposed to do that wasn’t I?”

Asmo looks like he's ready to pick Mammon up by his neck and snap him in half. 

“Wait–I was going to but, it's actually a funny story, I– ” 

“Forgot to do the most simple of jobs? Honestly, you really are a pitiful excuse for a demon.” Someone lifts the bags, relieving your fingers that were beginning to ache.

Lucifer is holding your groceries. 

“L-Lucifer, I can explain.” Mammon gulps. 

“I will find an appropriate punishment for you later,” Lucifer said, “As of now, that’s not important. I know this is a surprise for you–due to the idiocies of a certain demon–but if you are available, we are hoping to throw a celebration with you this evening and tomorrow aswell.”

Celebration? For what?

“It's no problem, I don't have any plans for the weekend anyways,” you said. “But why are you guys here anyways?”

Asmo looks at you in shock. “You mean you don't remember?”

Lucifer chuckles. “I did not take you for the type to forget, but we are here for a very special event.” 

What could he be talking about? From your knowledge, the city doesn't have anything particularly interesting happening this weekend that would warrant travel all the way from another world.

“Tomorrow, will mark another year passing since this person was born.”

So it was someone's birthday. Who is born around this time...

“Oh!” You said, and you resist the urge to facepalm. “It's my birthday tomorrow, I can't believe I forgot.”

“That is correct. We are here to celebrate your birthday. I was under the assumption that you were expecting us and had consented to this meeting, but it seems like I expected too much from my idiotic brother again.”

Mammon looks like he's about to head for the hills, but you grab the sleeve of his jacket, holding him in place.

You're grinning again. “Are the others here too?”

“Satan, Levi, Beel and Belphie are out picking supplies.” Asmo said, linking his arm with yours. “So why don't you bring us back to your place~”

Your apartment was not designed to comfortably fit eight people, neither was your fridge, but you can make due. With all the hospitality the brothers shown you, your excited to return the favour. “Of course! I'm so excited to have you guys over but–” you said before glancing at the two bags held in Lucifers' hands.

“We're going to need a lot more food.”

* * *

It's a bit strange to see the seven lords of hell in your living room, but it still fills your heart with joy. 

“Are you sure you are comfortable with us staying at your home? We can book larger accommodations if you wish.” Lucifer asked.

“You guys opened your home to me, and I want to return the favour. Unless you want a bigger space. I know my apartment is a bit smaller than what you're used to.” It's more than a bit. The sprawling mansion of the House of Lamentation, dwarfs your modest apartment. 

“No–” Lucifer said as Satan examines the books on your shelves examining it “–seeing your living quarters has a certain charm to it. I enjoy it.” 

“A sleep over. It’ll be so much fun!” you said.

Your apartment, usually quiet and empty, is now filled with Demons who have taken a piece of your heart. 

Satan almost throws Mammon out the window when he bumps into him for the Nth time. You just hope your apartment doesn't burn down in the process.

There’s just enough room for everyone to have a seat after pulling in the chairs from the kitchen. Belphie, in his wisdom, has decided taking a nap on the floor was easier than sleeping on the stool although you bet he could have managed it if he tried.

After settling down, Asmo comes up to you pulling on your sleeve. “Can I see your room? Pleas–e?”

“Sure.” You don't see why not, you've seen plenty of their rooms while you stayed at the House of Lamentation. 

The door to your room clicks open, and Asmo floats in cooing at your decorations and furniture.

Although your living room could just about fit eight people, your bedroom could not, so the brothers so kindly decide to take turns.

There’s some clothes lying on your bed, and you hastily threw it into the laundry bin. “Sorry, I wasn’t expecting guests.”

Luckily, the room doesn't have any other incriminating or embarrassing things left out, having cleaned the morning. 

Although the brothers have been in your room plenty of times in Devildom, them being here was much more personal–more intimate. As much as you felt at home there, Devildom was not your home. It wasn’t the world where you were born, grew up and shaped you to who you are today. 

“So this is a normie room. N-Not that I hate it or anything. It's actually really nice, I feel weird just being here.” Levi said peering at your furniture and decor.

“It’s kinda weird for me too seeing you guys in daylight.”

The one thing that was incredibly difficult to get over was the lack of day night cycles in Devildom. The lanterns and lights don’t cast the same glow as the sun. 

Belphie has already taken the opportunity to move from sleeping on the living room floor to laying on your bed.

“MC, you should take the bed,” he said. “It's your house. I'll take your left.”

“No, you guys are my guests. I'll sleep in the living room.” 

Sleeping arrangements will be a challenge. Even with the floor in your bedroom, it won’t be enough to house all eight of you. Maybe you could split four in each room?

“Then I'll take the floor too!” Asmo cheers, clinging to your side.

Satan snaps. “Can you be any more transparent? You just want to be beside MC.”

“Of course I do. Aside from me, MC is the most adorable person I've seen! I bet they make the cutest expression when their sleeping, imagine waking up to that and– ”

Mammon cuts Asmo off. “Hey! Since I’m MC’s first, shouldn’t I get dibs?”

“You don’t deserve anything since you forgot to tell MC we’re coming. You’re lucky we didn’t send you back to Devildom,” said Satan.

It’s only been a few minutes since they’ve entered your home and it’s already devolved into chaos. It’s a nice chaos though, warm and familiar.

“Let's draw lots,” you said. “That way it's fair.”

You get the bedroom–along with Mammon, Belphie and Asmo. Lucifer, Levi, Satan and Beel are assigned to the living room. 

God, you hope Satan doesn’t kill Lucifer in his sleep, although he’s definitely going to try to. Maybe you can convince him to hold off for one night and start again when they get back to Devildom.

With the extra bedding the brothers brought, it should be a crowded but cozy night.

The brothers settle down in your home and you remember the groceries you bought earlier. “Oh, Beel!”

Going back to the store with three extra pairs of hands, you bought enough food that hopefully is enough for him to snack on for the night. Knowing him, it probably wouldn’t be.

He looks at you, with the same sad puppy dog eyes he always gets when he’s hungry. You lead him to the kitchen, showing him the piles of groceries. Half of them are already hidden in your cupboards, hopefully enough out of sight that he doesn’t eat them all in one go.

“I don’t know if it’s enough for you but I bought some human snacks earlier, hope you like it! But try to pace yourself.”

Beel is looking at the food in awe, before pulling you into a hug. “Thank you. You’re always so kind.”

You pat him on his back, smiling. Even though he eats a hole through your wallet, it’s hard to say no to him when food can make him smiles like that.

No matter what kind of chaos the brothers will bring, it’ll be a lot more exciting than what your day would be like without them.<\p>


	2. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You really shouldn't drink so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added some tags for this chapter. There's binge drinking, alcohol, clubs, hangovers and some implied sexy times.

It was nice to catch up with the brothers, and find out what they've done in the months you were gone.

The evening was low-key. A movie followed by a catered dinner Lucifer ordered, a meal so ridiculously large meal that the delivery guy questioned if he had the right place. The apartment was too small to fit that much food.

Then you started pouring drinks, and the night became rowdy.

You’re lucky Lucifer had some sort of silencing spell so you don’t end up evicted after annoying your neighbours to death with the noise.

Demonus has no effect on humans, and human commodities were a rarity in Devildom–which meant for the first time you didn't have to be the sober one in the group.

“Cheers!”

You clink your glass against Mammon’s who standing beside you by the doorway, and chug as much as you can.

How many was that now?

You don't know but it's enough you feel warm and giddy all over.

“Let's go Asmo!” You shout, clapping your hands. “It's my birthday, don't keep me waiting~” You push Mammon, who’s just placed his glass down out the door.

You settled on going to a club tonight, against Levi's and Belphie's wish to stay in, watch movies and sleep. Asmo was adamant on seeing what human nightlife has to offer, Beel was excited for any opportunity to eat more, and Mammon wanted to rob meet other humans. As it was your birthday, you decided on a human world club to see them in a different environment.

“Asmo! You already look perfect, we need to leave.”

Asmo pokes at his curls, looking at his reflection in your bathroom mirror. “Just a minute! I’m almost done.”

Human alcohol seems to have an affect on demons, although at a different rate than demonus. Maybe it's their biology, or maybe it's the makeup of the alcohol, but brothers don't seem nearly as drunk as you, although they drank more than double what you did.

You’ve been trying to usher them out of your home for twenty minutes already. Half of the brothers are already outside. You slip while putting your shoes on, stumbling backwards into Lucifer who catches you by the shoulders and moves you back into an upright position before you could even comprehend falling.

“Whoops.”

“Are you sure you are alright?” Lucifer asks, hands still on you.

Lucifer's been a square all night. Refusing drinks, and not joining in on the games, not that you’d force him to do anything he didn’t want to. You do appreciate that he's trying to make sure your building doesn't burn down because of his brothers. Still, you wished he would loosen up–at least for tonight.

“I'm f–ine,” you pat his hands, turning your head to give him a smile. “I am A-Okay!”

Lucifer looks incredulous, and you want to pinch his cheeks but you'll save him the embarrassment and put on your other shoe instead.

“You can wait outside,” he said. “I’ll get Asmo.”

With Lucifer on the way, Asmo won’t be long. You just hope he’s not too harsh.

* * *

You dry heave, stomach already empty of it’s contents. Hunched over in the restroom, you are not having a good time after spending the evening drinking too much.

Being human sucks. Wiping your mouth, you groaned.

“Are you done?”

You glare at Lucifer who's been hoovering the entire time, probably thinking how undignified you look.

It's unfair that Lucifer gets to look so composed while you likely look like hot trash.

He leaves as you clean yourself up, rinsing out your moth and popping a mint before, stumbling out of the restroom in the life sucks and I'm going to hurl stage of a night out–the point where you loose half the group and someone ends up sobbing in the toilet stall.

That’s in fact exactly what has happened. The rest of the brothers–other than Lucifer–are at unknown locations, likely wreaking havoc on poor unsuspecting humans.

It was fun though while it lasted. Unlike when you visited the Fall in Devildom, you didn’t have to worry about being eaten. It was freeing, dancing to the music without a care, at least until your poor life choices came back to haunt you.

“Time to go?”

Lucifer’s waiting for you by the door to the restroom–even in the dim light, you spot him instantly. There’s a certain aura around him, a magnetism that attracts the attention of those around him.

“Yeah...”

You don’t think he can hear you, given how loud the music is and how softly you spoken but Lucifer takes your hand, leading you through the throng of people.

Out of the corner of your eye, you watch Asmo–always life of the party–chatting up humans who seem to have become his devoted fans. In your foggy brain, you feel some relief that at least two out of the seven demons are accounted for.

Satan left early in the evening. Levi went, you think, to catch the airing of anime exclusive to only the human world. Mammon might still be around, maybe pick pocketing the humans in the club. You don’t remember when you lost Belphie and Beel. Maybe the went somewhere together.

“Gonna round your brothers up?” you yell, having to lean in to his ear to be heard.

There’s no accounting for how much mayhem they caused in the short time they were left unattended. Maybe they went back to your apartment, although you only had one spare key which you gave to Lucifer. He one you trusted most not to lose it.

“Yes. But after I escort you back,” he said.

If Lucifer’s not worried then you’re not worried.

You stifle a yawn, stumbling after him and wondering how it's possible to have so much energy. You learned the hard way, when Lucifer asked you to observe the brothers sleep schedules that they can survive on much less than you can.

When you make it outside the night air hits you, clean and crisp–a welcome break from the stuffy interior of the club.

There are people milling about, smoking a cigarette and all you want to do is go to sleep right then and there. It has been an exciting day–an exciting birthday–but now you’re ready for bed.

Lucifer is pulling your hand, leading you somewhere, but your feet are too tired and you grumble.

“Carry me.”

An unusually bold command, the fatigue is making you blunt with your requests.

“From what I can tell, you are perfectly capable of walking.”

It’s an unsurprising response. After all, it was your decision to stay out so long, and Lucifer likes to dole out punishements.

“But I’m so tired,” you said, giving him your best puppy dog eyes, “and it’s my birthday.”

You’re not above whining to get what you want. Perhaps in another situation, you would feel embarrassment for being so childish, but you’re sleepy and tired. It’s not like carrying you would take that much effort on Lucifer’s part anyways.

It works. Lucifer picks you up–one arm behind you knees, another behind your back–and you cheer.

With both arms wrapped around his neck you get comfortable, and look up at the night sky. Pitch black and ready to swallow you whole–the stars are dim, drowned out by the lights of the city.

The stars are different here than in Devildom. It took you a while to figure out the source of unease that settled in your stomach whenever you looked up while you were there. The constellations were foreign, and added to the pile of differences between your home and Devildom.

Still, by the end of your year at Devildom you felt at home–a different home than what you were unfamiliar with, but a home nevertheless. When your birthday happened last year, they threw a huge party, inviting the other exchange students as well as Diavolo and Barbatos.

“Another year huh...”

“What was that?” Lucifer asked.

You blinked, not realizing you said that out-loud or that you were lost in thought.

Lucifer's warm, and you snuggle up to him, grinning. “I said it's been another year! Another year closer to when I shuffle off the mortal!” you said, gleefully swinging your legs.

It’s a morbid comment, but you can’t help feeling that way every time your birthday comes around. Your louder than you usually are, more honest, the drinks loosening the flood gates that hold back your fears, and insecurities. They pour out of you, more than you can catch.

“I wondered what it's like to be you, to live basically forever. It's something I could never understand.” And are too afraid to ask. Eternity is unthinkable. The demons, and angels have life-spans longer than you can imagine, living through eras.

It was a subject you never felt comfortable to approach–not with Lucifer, not his brothers, or Simeon and Luke. Mortality is a very human fear. Perhaps you could have approached Solomon, but something about him told you that he may not understand.

Do the days blur together? Do they get bored? The year as an exchange student is a precious memory for you, but in a hundred years will they feel the same way?

You didn’t mean for the conversation to this way. Today was supposed to be fun, so you quickly think of a way to change topics, but Lucifer responds before you could.

“If you are worried that I would forget you, then that is impossible. I know this is true for my brothers as well.”

Since when could Lucifer read you so well, or did you just become that transparent? Without saying, he finds the feelings you were trying to hide.

“I have said this before, but you are special, and I cherish every moment I spend with you,” he said looking at you in a way that makes your cheeks heat. “Never, in my many years, have I ever felt this way about someone.”

Lucifer knows how to be smooth when he wants to be. He’s is smirking down at you, likely enjoying your flustered silence.

But he’s overestimated your ability to stay focused in this state and your mind trails off. You just look at him, studying the contours of his face, the colour of his eyes, and the way his hair frames his face.

The blank expression must be a cause for concern because he asks, “What is it?”

“You're beautiful you know that?” you said, gently touching the curve of his cheek. Your mind has already wandering from your mini existential crisis in your drunken state.

“Not just your appearance, but think it's beautiful how much you care for your brothers.” You are smiling. Their family is dysfunctional, but you can feel the love they have for each other. “Although it wouldn't hurt if you showed it from time to time. You don’t always need to be the strict one, and they clearly love you too.”

Lucifer blushes at your words and you feel proud that for once he’s the one getting flustered.

With a yawn, your eyes slip shut when you rest your head against his chest. The fatigue has finally getting the best of you.

You don't know if Lucifer plans to walk all the way to your apartment, or if he just plans to find a spot to get a cab–either way, you don't find out because when you open your eyes find yourself back in bed.

He’s laying you down in bed, about to tuck you in the covers like a mother bear. The blankets are soft, but your not ready for him to go just yet.

“Wait!” you shout.

Lucifer, ever patient stops. “What is it?”

You think, desperately searching for an excuse to keep him from leaving.

“Can I get a good night kiss?”

It works. Lucifer's chuckles and cups your cheeks in his hands. The cold leather of his gloves sends a shiver down your spine.

“If that's what you wish.”

Lucifer leans over with a delicate kiss – lips soft, his hair tickling your face.

He pulls away but that's not enough. Too intoxicated to restrain your greed, you yank his tie, pulling him back into a kiss. You missed him, you missed all of them. In the short time you were there, the denizens of Devildom have wormed their way into your heart, and now without them you feel like a piece of you is missing.

You pull him closer, melting into his touch until all you can see, feel, and smell is him. You want more. His knees sink into the bed on either side of you and you wrap your arms around him, caging him with him as if holding him tight enough would mean he'd never leave.

But he pulls away anyways. “As much as would rather be here, I still need to find my brothers.”

You pout. “They can wait. They can’t get into that much trouble.” That’s a lie. You’d be lucky if the city is still standing with how long the six of them have been loose and unaccounted for.

“I’m afraid both you and I both know that’s not the case.”

“Don’t make me beg,” you said, voice low as you run your hands on his hips. Your intentions obvious.

Lucifer sits up, moving your hands to his lips, kissing your palms.

“As much as I would love to take you up on that offer,” he said returning your hands to your side, “but I don’t believe you’re in a state to do anything other than sleep.”

“Bleh.” You cross your arms across your chest, still pouting and feeling childish. Sure, you’ve drank more than you should, and sleep lingers in the corners of your eyes, threatening to pull your lids shut, but it’s been so long since you’ve last seen him.

You can’t think of a good response. When Lucifer makes a decision, he’s unlikely to change his mind. Seeing his small smile, you relent.

“Fine.” You flop on your side, arms still crossed.

“I promise I will take your offer at another time, but tonight,” he pulls the covers over, planting a soft kiss on your forehead, “Get some rest.”

You’re still pouting when he pulls away. That annoyance doesn’t last long because after he leave, you find yourself quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Something's tickling your neck.

You stir, trying pushing away whatever is on you with a nudge of your left arm until you realize you can't feel it and use your right instead.

Head still hazy, you crack your eyes open to see light streaming in from the cracks of your curtains. It's early, if the gentle sunlight is any indication.

You blink, head aching and feeling like it's stuffed with cotton. It’s a hangover, a sign that you did, indeed, drink too much.

Something stops you from moving again, and you realize Mammon's sleeping half on top of you crushing your arm with his body weight. Asmo’s on your other side, sleeping in silk sheets with an eye mask that looks very comfortable.

As nice as it was to lie there, you’re dying of thirst, and you manage to slip your arm from out of Mammon's grasp without waking him with a quick shove. He rolls over, mumbling something about Goldie.

Shuffling out of bed, tou almost step on Belphie's who’s sleeping on the floor with his pillow in a position that does not look comfortable.

They’re not the only one's in your room. Somehow two other demons have managed to fit themselves in all of the spare space in your room. You count five of the seven. Levi's sleeping with his Ruri-chan body pillow besides Belphie on the floor. Satan sleeps peacefully in the sleeping bag he was sensible to bring, with a relaxed expression you usually don't get to see.

So much for room assignments.

The only one's missing are Beel and Lucifer.

Tip toeing through your room, you are careful not to step on anyone.

A splash of water is clear some of the fuzz from your head. You need a shower, but that can be done after some more sleep and water. The sounds of plates in your kitchen catch your attention.

It's Lucifer, preparing something in your kitchen that's way cleaner than what you remember it–no bottles lying around, or take-out wrappers.

“Good morning,” he said, passing you a glass of water and a bottle of pain killers.

“'Morning.” You take a seat at the table, taking greedy gulps to wash down the pain killers. Thankfully the kitchen is still dim, curtains still drawn with just enough light to see.

Your head hearts, and you know from looking in the mirror earlier that you look as terrible as you feel.

Lucifer–on the other hand–looks as put together as he always does, too put together for someone's who spent the night out. He is dressed the most casual as you have seen him with a simple black button up shirt, no waistcoat or tie. He even left his collar unbuttoned!

In the short time you've known him, Lucifer has always like this. Always puts too much effort into maintaining the facade of perfect control. You wish he could cut loose for once–after all life is short, although that is a very human way of looking at it. Mistakes must have a very different weight to beings several millennia old and several more millennia left to live.

You rest your head on your hand, closing your eyes for a moment and when you open it, there’s a bowl of oatmeal along with a plate of fruit in front of you. When did that get there?

Lucifer slides you a spoon. The oatmeal is warm, lightly flavoured with brown sugar, and cinnamon–mild enough that your stomach doesn't churn when you take a small bite.

“Where's Beel?” you asked.

Lucifer must be a magician because now there's also a cup of coffee to accompany the oatmeal and a plate of cut fruit. You don’t know how much you can eat in this state but take small bites anyways.

“He left just before sunrise for his morning run. I believe he should be returning shortly.”

Well, that's the stamina of an athlete for you. Running in this condition might put you in a coma.

“Thanks for cleaning up,” you said. “I assume you did it since no one else is up.”

“It is the least I can do. After all you were gracious enough to host my brothers and I,” he said moving something from the stove.

Always the responsible one. That night Lucifer was trying to keep everyone out of trouble, at least before you lost them. You remember seeing him pick Mammon up by the scruff of his neck like an angry mother cat when Mammon was trying to scam some humans out of their life savings. The imagery makes you giggle.

“Heh...”

“Is something wrong?” he asks.

“It's just that”–the courage from last night still flows through your veins–“you're like a mom. Mommy Luci.”

Even Lucifer’s glare didn't scare you, it becomes funnier the longer you look at his angry face. You laugh. He hates being called Luci, probably hates being called a single mom of six unruly demons too.

“Sorry,” you snort.

Lucifer sighs, with an expression that says 'what am I going to do with you?' – which he does say often.

You grin, before leaning your face down on the cool counter top away from the food. The cool surface feels like a blessing against your skin. You feel tired, and just need to rest for a minute.

“Thanks for coming...” you mumbled.

It was nice to see them again. For that night it felt like you were back in Devildom. Chattering eagerly with them under the night sky.

“It was no trouble. It is the least we can do given what you have done for us.”

Your eyelids feel heavier, and you decide to let them close–just for a second.

“Still, you didn't have too...”

Sleep is pulling you down, deeper until you could just feel the sensation fingers gently stroking your hair.

“Of course. There is no place I would rather be than with you.”

You don't know if you dreamt it, but you feel the sensation of being lifted and the soft whisper.

“After all, I love you. Truly and deeply.”

* * *

The weekend comes to an end too soon and it’s time to say good bye to the brothers again. Fortunately your apartment is still in one piece, and the neighbourhood hasn’t burned down.

You hug each one of them goodbye, even Levi who became incredibly flustered at the close contact. Trying not to cry like you did the last time you had to leave them. But what comforted you was that if this visit was any indication, this would not be the last time you would see them.

Lucifer, being the only one of the seven who can freely travel across worlds, gathers his brothers in your living room in preparation to bring them back home.

You wave goodbye for the final time and then they’re gone. Disappeared from your living room like they were never there in a puff of smoke. It’s time to go back to your normal life.

You head back to your room, intending to spend what’s left of the day getting some chores done when the sound of someone clearing their throat startled you into letting out a scream. You whip around, and find Lucifer back in your living room, alone.

“Did you forget something?” you asked. The room looks clean, and you don’t see anything that doesn’t belong to you.

“In a sense,” Lucifer said, walking towards you and pulling you into a kiss. “I do believe I promised you something the other night.”

The details of that night are a little fuzzy in your head. You remember acting uncharacteristically childish, dragging Lucifer into bed, and–oh. Your face heats up, feeling embarrassed by your very forward behaviour. You smile anyways, curling your arms around his waist.

“You’re back? Are you sure your brothers are going to be okay without you?” you asked.

“They can survive a few hours.”

That confidence maybe misplaced but it doesn’t matter, as long as he’s here with you. You kiss him again and enjoy some much needed time alone with Lucifer, his stay extending well into the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I got! I changed the chapter count to two, but if I somehow find inspiration for another character I"ll add that. If that happens, it'll be a looong time from now so I figured I might as well mark this as complete.
> 
> Binge drinking is bad kids, don't do it. If I write another chapter it'll be 100% fluff.
> 
> I appreciate all the comments, if I don't respond it's not because I don't appreciate it but because I'm very shy! I never know how to respond to kind comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Lucifer's chapter is already written. Just needs some edits. I have nothing for the other brothers, but I might try to force out another chapter or two if I have the energy. I just started a new job, so I won't have a lot of time to write.


End file.
